


Focus

by memewife



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring is a homoerotic act, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: This is really just some horny stuff. Irena and Ava spar, but Ava is very sexy and distracting.--For 31 Days of Wayhaven day 9: Fight
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little bit of smut. As a treat.  
> Happy birthday to me ;)

Sparring is not exactly something that Irena is used to doing, but that is precisely why she needs the practice. And hey, if it gives her a chance to spend some time with Ava, maybe it’s almost worth the burning she already knows she’ll feel tomorrow. Well, that and the fact that she knows that Ava is right when she says that her self-defense skills are weak.

What she absolutely doesn’t understand is how she’s supposed to be able to focus on the fighting. Not when Ava’s taken off her shirt, and certainly not when her abs are  _ right there _ , just out in the open.

It’s just not fair.

“Come on. A real foe wouldn’t hesitate to harm you.” Ava’s tone is sharp, scolding, as she prepares to launch herself forward. The move is telegraphed, almost painfully obviously to her, but she still feels a hint of satisfaction when Irena manages to catch it and narrowly dodge out of the way. For a split second, Irena hesitates, distracted by how close they are, but she collects herself and lashes out with a fist. Of course, for Ava, avoiding that is simple. It’s not a  _ bad  _ effort, necessarily, but it certainly isn’t good enough yet either to do her much good.

“You need to practice more. Don’t hesitate on the counterattack.” Irena bites her lip.

“I know, but… It’s just you-” She sighs, then shakes her head. “Never mind. Let’s go again.” Ava arches a brow, but moves past it quickly enough. Perhaps it’s time for her to remind Irena of just how dire the stakes can be.

“I won’t hold back this time,” she warns. Irena simply nods. She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into.

She finds out quickly enough. In a flash, before she can even start to react, Ava is behind her, pulling her arms behind her back with an iron grip, mouth open and poised at her neck. The ragged gasp she lets out sends a thrill down Ava’s spine.

“That’s all it would take, Irena.” She loosens her grip just a touch, but still dips her head down to plant a gentle kiss on Irena’s neck. “I don’t believe I need to tell you how others may use that opportunity differently.”

“No,” comes Irena’s breathless reply. Pleased, Ava starts to loosen her grip, but she pauses. Irena’s heart is racing, and when Ava leans in to kiss her neck again, it only grows faster.

“Did fighting  _ arouse  _ you?” Ava’s quietly astounded, particularly when Irena doesn’t respond right away. Instead, she takes a deep breath and swallows.

“Not my fault.” Even as she’s trying to calm herself, Irena can’t help arching her back into Ava, who laughs once dryly.

“How unexpectedly filthy.” Ava casts a glance back toward the door to the training room. She doesn’t  _ hear  _ anyone around, but that wouldn’t stop anyone from approaching later. She shouldn’t, probably, but that doesn’t stop her free hand from moving to caress Irena’s hip. Ava relishes in the way her breath hitches and she pushes back against her. “Let me help focus you.” 

“ _ Please. _ ” Irena’s plea turns into a quiet moan as Ava grabs at her thigh. That’s all the encouragement Ava needs to slip her hand down the front of Irena’s shorts. She’s wet, more than enough so that it’s easy for Ava to slick her fingers and push two into her. The pace she sets is fast, and coaxing Irena into a heated kiss is all Ava can do to muffle the gasps she’d otherwise take great pride in. It’s neither the time nor place to be loud, but perhaps that’s what makes it all the more alluring.

Irena grinds down onto her palm desperately, already close, but just not quite there. As her knees start to buckle, Ava finally releases her hands, opting instead to slip a strong arm around her waist to steady her. Immediately, one of Irena’s hands flies up to grasp at Ava’s golden tresses, tugging gently, but insistently. Ava breaks the kiss with a soft groan.

“I love you so much,” Irena whispers, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. Ava rests her forehead against hers for a brief moment.

“I love you too.” With that, Ava curls her fingers more intentionally, rubbing just the way she’s figured Irena likes best. And she admires. She admires the way Irena falls apart in her arms, the way her lips part and start to let slip a moan before she bites it back, the way she clenches around her fingers… It’s stunning.

Ava meets her with a kiss as she gradually slows, then stops her ministrations, instead sliding her fingers out to ever so slightly graze around her clit. The last little shudders as Irena eases into the afterglow and calms the shaking of her legs remind Ava of the hot ache building within her, but she pushes the thought from her mind for now. 

Finally, she withdraws her hand entirely, and Irena takes the opportunity to spin around to face her and kiss her properly, slow and lingering. “That was...” She searches for the right word, something to perfectly encompass just how wonderful her experience was. “Hot.” Screw eloquence. Her thoughts are still muddled by Ava, and she doubts that’s going to change any time soon. 

Amusement flickers in Ava’s emerald green eyes as she draws her fingers up to her lips and licks them clean. Irena stops, gaze locked firmly on the motion, mouth hanging open. She has to swallow before she can manage adding, “And that was  _ really  _ hot.” She knew Ava wouldn’t dirty her clothing, but the gesture was still unexpected.

Ava, however, seems to have already moved on.

“Ready to focus on sparring now?” Her tone is serious, but the slight quirk of her smile is enough to clue Irena in on the joke.

She laughs, still breathless, and gestures to herself. “I’m supposed to be in a state for fighting after that?” While Ava’s mostly presentable, save for a few honey blonde strands pulled from her bun, Irena’s noticeably ruffled: sweaty, ponytail loose, and curls all askew. 

“You should be prepared for a fight at all times.” Ava’s smile grows, despite her struggle to contain it. Irena laughs and nudges her shoulder.

“If it’s a situation  _ anything  _ like this one, you’d be right by my side.” Ava raises an eyebrow. 

“I’d hope so.” Irena simply responds with a nod as she presses into Ava’s side.

“Hey, why don’t we call it a day and go shower?” The  _ ‘together _ ’ is left unsaid, but Ava suspects it anyway. “I don’t want to leave you out.” Ava’s breath catches at the proposition, and with a smug smile, Irena starts to whisk her away from the training room.


End file.
